


Death By

by FairyNiamh



Category: Fringe
Genre: Case Fic, Gen, Humor, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2015, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:58:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3963538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walter has only seen pictures like this... and Olivia isn't sure she is happy knowing what he knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death By

Olivia stepped carefully as she made her way through the maze of bodies. The smell was horrific and made her gag, whenever she pulled her vanilla soaked kerchief from her face. She looked up when she heard Peter and Walter come on to the scene.

"What do you think?" she asks right away, skipping any and all pleasantries with the pair.

"I think I need a new job," Peter said, looking on at the scene, disgust clear in his features.

Walter was smiling as he went from body to body, looking each corpse carefully. "Did the medical examiner say anything?" Walter finally asked.

"They think that the dates of death, based on decay and rigor mortis, is six hours ago to a week. Which doesn't make much sense. Any idea what could have caused this?"

"I've only read about it and seen a few pictures. However, I suspect that someone has been tampering around with Tesla's death ray."

Olivia couldn’t help scoffing at the older man. "Are you telling me that you knew Tesla?"

Walter looked up at her, with a great look of disgust on his face. "Don't be daft. I was only a small child when he passed. Why would a man of that intelligence; be interested in a rambling child?"

She arched her eyebrow and gave him a serious look, "People could have asked you the very same thing."

"I have apologized for that. We did many horrendous things, during that time. Most of them were to protect our country. I may not be proud of myself, but I did what I thought I needed to do to protect us all."

"Whatever," Olivia muttered bitterly. "Tell me about this death ray. Sounds like it belongs in a science fiction novel."

Walter's smile returned as quickly as it had left. "Indeed, though science fiction often gives way to science fact. It acts as an inspiration for us. Anyway, as fantastic as I sounds, Tesla invented it as a way to, humanely; exterminate a person or a group of people."

"Murder is murder."

"Yes and no. Tesla had a great mind and he abhorred violence. Yet, the United States government contracted him to help them deal with the threat at the time. They threatened to revoke his citizenship if he refused. Therefore, he came up with the Death Ray, as contracted. However, Tesla had a bit of a playful spirit in him sometimes. See, the death ray does not kill the victim right away. Instead it puts them in a great need."

"Great need?" she asked, just as Peter said, "Don't ask."

"Oh yes, it made them as horny as a cat in heat. Only, they don't seek out a partner, they use their fingers, high heels, anything to rub against to ease the intense feeling of lust. Sadly, they forget the little things, such as eating, drinking, and sleeping. They can only think to masturbate, to reach for an unattainable goal."

Olivia blinked several times and looked to Peter, who had his hands up in surrender. "So, what you are telling me; is that 20 people masturbated themselves to death; because of Tesla's death ray."

Walter looked at her confused. "No, I only said, it was a possibility. We'll have to get the bodies back to the lab to find out how and why they died. You do come up with wild ideas Olivia Dunham. Now, let's get these bodies to where they are supposed to be, Chop-chop."

She wanted to either punch the man, or curl up in his son's arms and cry in despair. How was this her life?

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> There is no sound science in this story. I made everything, but the vanilla, up. I don't know if Tesla hated violence, but it seems to fit the man's personality.


End file.
